Light
by JustAnotherTypicalBastard
Summary: Beast Boy tries to convince Raven to hang out with him and when she refuses he decides to follow her around. What he doesn't know is that she has been harboring secret feelings for him for awhile. Will she accidentally let them out? Does Beast Boy return those affections?


Disclaimer: dont own the teen titans

I sat on the couch in the common room with a book in my lap and a cup of herbal tea in my hand, hood pulled up over my head. I had been reading for the past hour and was only a few paragraphs away from finishing the book, Daemon was just about to kill Rosalin. He picked up the dagger and stared down into her blood red eyes. She opened her mouth to let out one last scream when all of a sudden-

"HEY RAE!" Beast boy yelled into my ear. "Watcha doin?"

I jumped and a tiny amount of tea sloshed over the side of my mug and onto the carpet. I gritted my teeth and glared up at the green eyes of the bane of my existence.

"Reading. Or I was. Until you rudely interrupted me! Why can't you ever just leave me alone!" I snapped at him.

"Because you're my friend Rae and friends hang out together, which is why you should come outside and play with us. It's a beautiful day and there's plenty of light for you to read." Beast boy suggested wiggling his eyebrows in an annoyingly cute manner.

"Not now Beast boy, I'm fine right here." I clipped in my monotone voice.

"Aww cmon Rae Rae! Don't spend all day in here alone!" He pleaded.

"My name is Raven! And I'm not going!" I shouted at him and gathered up my book and mug as I stood. I started walking out of the common room to head to mine. When I got into the hallway I realized he was following me and I whirled around. Big mistake. He was closer than I expected and my sudden turning caused our faces to be inches apart our noses practically touching. I could feel his breath on my face and neck and had to force my gaze from his lips as I took a step back a light blush settling on my face. Thankfully my hood was up.

"W-what are you doing? Stop following me!" I said trying to look mad but I could feel a turmoil in my stomach from our proximity. I had had a crush on the green bean for awhile now though I only admitted it to myself last month. It's been hell trying to conceal my emotions from everyone. Lost in my thoughts I hadn't realized he had been speaking.

"...shouldn't be all alone all the time. So I'm going to hang out with you today." He finished smiling a wide grin that gave me a perfect view of his adorable fang.

I sighed. "Thank you Beast Boy but that's really not necessary, so you can just tell Robin-" I started.

"Robin didn't make me come get you Rae. I came because I wanted to. I like hanging out with you." Beast Boy said with an almost shy smile.

 _"Oooh! He's soooo sweet! And cute too!" cooed Affection._

 _"He makes us so happy!" squealed Happy._

 _"And those ears.." Lust growled._

 _"_ W-Why would you want to spend time with someone like me?! I'm just...creepy. Right?!" I said my voice raising.

Beast Boy looked shocked for a second and then he looked angry.

He surprised me by stepping forward and taking both of my hands in his with a look of determination in his eyes.

"Beast Boy! Why are you touching me? Let go!" I snarled trying to wrench my hands away, but his grip was solid.

"No Rae! You're not creepy!" He said staring into my purple eyes. "You're beautiful Raven...I don't even know how you can't see it. A-And I'm not letting you go...not ever. I'll always be here for you Rae." He stated.

I stared at him in shock thinking I misheard. He thinks I'm beautiful?! Does he?- No he's just being a good friend. He'd never feel for me like I do for him. I'm like his sister, he probably just feels obligated to say nice things to me and hang out with me. As I thought this a single tear formed in each of my eyes and then I started to get angry. He's so annoying making me feel these things! Bothering me, pestering me, and then he says all these wonderful things that makes me think for a fraction of a second he likes me but no! He never ever will! Ugh! Rage is building within me and I'm struggling to contain it.

"Oh please! You can't possibly mean that! You're just afraid if you say the truth-that I'm a creepy witch- that'll I hurt you and break everything! You're just afraid of me! You probably don't even like being around me but Robin forces you to interact with me! Well I don't need or want you around so you can tell him to forget it! Just leave me alone! I can't stand you with your lame jokes, your stupid ears, your tofu obsession, the cat fur that you constantly leave everywhere, how you always wake up early and put the kettle on for my tea, your pestering, and your whining! But most of all I hate how you make me feel! Leave me alone already! Just leave me-mmmmfhh!"

My rant is cut off as I feel a pair of warm lips pressed against my own and my hood falling back. I automatically stiffen as I suddenly realize that Beast Boy is kissing me. Oh Azar! This is the strangest feeling, his lips are so soft. I don't know whether to pull away and slap him or kiss him back twice as much. It seems my emotions subconsciously make the decision for me as I feel his hands slip from mine to go around my waist and pull me closer. I wrap my arms around his neck and deepen our kiss twining my fingers through his spiky soft hair. I reach one hand up and tug on his left ear scratching just behind it. I feel him growl in the back of his throat and I let out a small moan in response. Wait a minute! What am I doing?! This is Beast Boy! Why is he kissing me? Why am I kissing back?! I pull away from the kiss my breathing shallow and hair tousled. I stare at him in disbelief that that actually happened. His slow and smug grin tell me that it did. Uh oh.

"Wow Rae. That was just-wow! I knew you dug the ears!" He said smiling and appearing happier than I'd ever seen him. I felt a blush spread across my face growing redder the longer I looked at him. I kept waiting for him to say it was a mistake or to start bragging about it to everyone but surprisingly he just stayed smiling at me. All of a sudden his expression changed and he looked nervous. I realized I hadn't said anything since before the kiss and he seemed to be waiting for a response.

"I-You-Why-umm...that was...nice.." I said and then immediately cringed at my stuttering and poor word choice but he certainly seemed satisfied by it as his mile wide smile returned and he started to grow cocky.

"So..Rae Rae...wanna do it again?" He wiggled his eyebrows as he said this and I reached over and smacked him on the back of the head.

"Ow! What was that f-mmmftt!" I grabbed his face and yanked his lips forcefully onto mine finally giving in to my affections and long suppressed emotions.

After a lot of kissing and wandering limbs I finally released him and he flailed his arms about gasping for breath before his back hit the wall and he slowly slid to the floor lying against it contently with a dreamy look in his eyes. As I stared at him I felt a smile grace my face and though it was small it was still bigger than any I had ever given anyone before. That's when I noticed that I had still never told him how I felt, I had just assumed it was all conveyed in the kiss but knowing him realized that he probably wouldn't know. So I slid down the wall next to him and rested so my knees were touching his.

"Beast Boy...I uhh, I enjoyed our kiss, er-kisses and I would like to...well what I mean is..." I sputtered out lamely. At this point Beast Boy was sitting up and looking straight at me with a happy glint in his eyes that made me blush. Damn him.

"Ugh! What I'm trying to say is..do you want to go outside with me? It's a beautiful day...there's lots of light to read by...?" I asked smiling shyly. He laughed at my proposal.

"Yeah Rae I'd love to." He said standing up and taking my hand in his as he pulled us towards the door.

"And Raven?" He said.

"Hmm?" I muttered staring at our intertwined hands.

"I like you too..a lot."

Then he smiled at me and tugged me outside where we had to face the disbelief of the others over our new relationship.


End file.
